Pokémon UBF: Challenging the Blizzard
by mario72486
Summary: It's the second trial of the Ultimate Battle Frontier.  Two trainers find they must rely on each other not just to complete the challenge, but to survive the storm...


Here's my second entry based off the Ultimate Battle Frontier competition on Deviantart. It's nearly over, but I wanted to try and get this one finished before that.

Actually, I wanted to get it done during a particular event, which will be mentioned at the end of this one.

Anyway, here are the bios of the major characters. Be sure to backspace to combine the sections before hitting 'enter.'

The first is mine:

http: / / mario72486 . deviantart .com /art...r-R1-153765918.

The second belongs to the user known as Oviot:

http: / / oviot . deviantart .com/art/UBF-TAF-Pek-153992905

She will be making some art to go along with this, so I'll be providing extra links as soon as it is done. Without further ado, let's get to it:

* * *

**Pokémon UBF: Challenging the Blizzard**

* * *

Snow and ice as far as the eye can see…

…at least, that would be the case if the wind didn't prevent one from seeing anything two feet in from of them.

To say this environment was unforgiving would be a gross understatement. Yet this was where the second round of the Ultimate Battle Frontier, the Trial of Strength, was taking place. Trainers who made it to this point had a daunting task. Not only were they required to challenge – and survive – this relentless blizzard and the other competitors, they had to obtain one of several dozen beacons spread across the landscape and bring it back to the main base of operations. To make matters worse, there was a strict time limit placed for this challenge. While some may consider this sadistic, those who organized the tournament saw it as a test of sheer will and determination.

…Two qualities that could be found in one certain trainer making her way through the cold.

Peknia Tayka – nicknamed Pek by her close friends and family - certainly was not expecting such bone-chilling conditions. She did bring a black fur coat with her (fake fur, mind you), but it was not designed to keep its wearer warm for extended periods. If that wasn't bad enough, she was lost. The poor weather conditions did not add positively to her sense of direction. She gripped her beacon tightly as she continued her trek back to base.

To either side were three of her trusted companions. To her left was her Ninetales, the fox Pokémon. Her fiery aura was capable of dissipating most of the falling snow, but not as much as Pek would like. On her back was a large blue angler fish-like creature, the light at the end of the protrusion on its forehead shining brightly. It couldn't expel the darkness, but at least it was enough to light the way.

To Pek's right was another fox-like creature. This one had blue skin, a mane resembling a crested fin, and a tail like one found on a fish. This was Vemma, her Vaporeon. While primarily a Water-type, Vemma was no stranger to Ice-type techniques, and his senses were sharp in even the harshest of wintry conditions. And considering that water is colder than air during this time of year, the blizzard was actually inviting.

For the Ninetales, on the other hand, that was not the case.

"_I…hate…the cold…"_ She groaned, her body shivering madly.

"_Don't be such a wuss,"_ the Lanturn stated. _"It could be worse."_

"_Don't you dare jinx us,"_ the Ninetales snapped. _"This may start coming down harder!"_

"That's enough, both of you," Pek scolded. She then spoke to her fox-type. "Moonuli, I don't like this any more than you do, but we have to keep moving. The deadline for this round is tomorrow, and there's no telling how much longer it'll take for us to get back."

"_It's too dangerous to keep moving in this weather without knowing where we are or what direction we're headed,"_ Vemma said. _"We'd best find shelter before it gets any worse."_

"_Sounds good to me,"_ Moonuli quipped, shaking more snow out of her fur. Pyry held on for dear life, but managed to stay on the fox's back.

"Maybe you're right," Pek muttered, gripping the shoulders of her coat. She didn't like the idea of stopping, but figured it was necessary to be on the safe side. "Can you see any place we can set up camp?"

Vemma scanned the area around them, his eyes more than capable of seeing through the curtains of ice. _"I see a rocky formation about a quarter mile up ahead. It's not much, but it should at least provide some cover."_

"Then let's head over there," Pek said. But before she and her companions could move, they heard a roar coming from the direction they were about to head in.

"That doesn't sound good…" Pyry murmured.

"_It can't be that trainer again, can it?"_ Moonuli asked. She was referring to the one that had attacked them earlier in an attempt to take their beacon. He used a Gyarados as his method of intimidation, but they were able to escape into the blizzard without injury.

"_I don't think so,"_ Vemma replied. _"We've faced many Gyarados in the past, but that roar was not as loud or deep. We're up against something else."_

"Get ready," Pek said, taking a stance. The Vaporeon and Ninetales took their positions, as well, ready to defend their caregiver.

There was another roar, but this one was a bit more urgent. Out of the sheets of snow came a Charizard, the flame on its tail burning wildly.

Vemma fired off a Hydro Pump, which the dragon had difficulty dodging due to the harsh winds. Moonuli let loose with a Flamethrower. The Charizard countered the move with its own, and both Fire-types poured on the heat.

The distraction was enough for Pyry to electrocute the aggressor with his Discharge. The dragon screeched in pain as it fell into a bank of snow below. It tried to get up, but its muscles seized up in paralysis. It snarled in frustration.

"_Keep an eye out for any other attackers!"_ Vemma warned his companions. Moonuli and Pyry formed a perimeter around Pek as the Vaporeon approached the fallen Flame Pokémon with caution. _"Who are you?"_ He asked. _"Where is your master?"_

"_I am called…Tiamat…"_ it managed to cough in a feminine voice. _"My master…he's…hurt…badly…I was…looking for help…"_

"Looking for help?" Pek asked, moving towards the fallen dragon.

"_What are you doing?"_ The Vaporeon backed up in protection of his trainer. _ "This could be part of its plan to steal your beacon!"_

"It's alright," Pek replied. She looked into the Charizard's eyes, looking past the pain it was enduring. "I've been around Pokémon long enough to know when they're being truthful…" She pulled a Paralyze Heal out of her bag, spraying its contents over the wounded Pokémon's body. Her muscles finally unlocked, the Charizard carefully rose to her feet and stretched its aching muscles. "So where is your trainer?"

"_Follow me, and I'll take you to him."_ Unfit to continue flying, the Charizard vouched instead to walk through the wintry maelstrom.

"Pyry, light the way," Pek ordered. The Lanturn's light shone brighter than before as the group followed the Flame Pokémon's lead.

* * *

The Charizard led the group to the same rock formation they had spotted earlier. Upon closer view, it turned out to be the entrance to a small cave. Pek was apprehensive at first, but Tiamat urged her and her Pokémon inside before things got worse.

Before she even stepped foot in the entrance, she was stopped abruptly by a phantasmal shape. It would have looked terrifying, if it wasn't for the shape quivering like a leaf.

"_Wh…wh…what's the password?"_ The shadow asked nervously.

Pek looked at the creature for a moment trying to figure out what to do. She didn't know the password, but there had to be a way to figure it out…

…well, not that she wanted to go into that cave.

"Uh…pass…password?" She asked, stumbling on her words.

The shape freaked out. _"Hey, how did you know?"_

"_It's alright, Phantasm,"_ Tiamat stated. _"She's here to help."_

The shape finally took the physical form of a Gengar. While his kind was known for being sneaky and tenacious, this one was shaking all over. _"Sorry,"_ he said, _"just had to be sure. Come on in."_

Pek hesitated, not really wanting to, but at this point she had no choice. She was needed and it was too cold to just stand outside. She nodded slightly, recalled Moonuli and Pyry, and entered the cave.

The Gengar led them through a narrow passageway, which quickly opened up into a wider area. There was a small fire going in the middle of the cavern, providing enough warmth and light for the group to settle.

Pek set down her beacon and other belongings and looked to the other end of the cavern. There lay a prone figure, apparently the trainer of the Charizard and Gengar. His leather jacket was torn, his jeans were a mess, and Pek could see plenty of cuts and bruises on his face and hands. A pair on sunglasses covered his eyes, so she couldn't tell if he was conscious. Curious, she went to remove the glasses from over the trainer's eyes.

She was stopped by an arm shooting up and grabbing her wrist.

Pek cried out as she jumped back, pulling her wrist from his grasp. At the same time, the trainer sat up, then groaned as he held the arm he had used to stop the 'intrusion.'

Phantasm freaked out. _"Leo, you're awake!"_

"Who are you?" He asked demandingly from the 'intruder.' "What do you want?"

"Hey, I was just trying to see if you were awake," she stated, holding her hand over her heart. "You could have said something instead of scaring me." The boy turned his head away for a moment in disdain.

"_Should've warned you ahead of time,"_ Phantasm murmured. _"He's kinda sensitive about the glasses."_

"Sorry," Pek mumbled, taking another step back. "I was told you needed some help. What happened?"

The trainer scowled, rubbing his arm and spitting up blood that had been collecting in his mouth. "I don't remember much myself. One moment we were on our way back after finding a beacon, the next I get attacked from behind by someone…or something. Everything else after that is a blank." He groaned again as pain shot through his arm.

_"It was a bunch of Sneasel,"_ Phantasm replied._ "My Pokéball got knocked away during the attack, and I saw them making a run for it with the beacon."_

"You saw them?" Leo asked, clearly annoyed. "Then why didn't you stop them?"

The Ghost-type shivered. _"It was either that or saving your life!"_ His trainer growled in frustration.

Vemma shook his head. _"He's quite the character, isn't he?"_ He asked his trainer.

Pek looked at Vemma, "Which one?" She responded. As the Vaporeon chuckled, she looked back to Leo and offered her hand, "Think you can stand?"

Leo held up his other hand. "I can barely sit up as it is," he replied. "I must've lost more blood than I thought."

_"I'm surprised the blood trail was covered up so quickly by the snow,"_ the Gengar stated. _"I'm even more surprised that I figured out which other ball held Tiamat so she could bring you here."_

Leo looked up to his starter Pokémon with an expression Pek did not expect from him at first glance. "You've done your part," he said, pulling out a Pokéball. "Get some rest." He recalled Tiamat, allowing the Fire-type the chance to recover from her own injuries.

As this was going on, the remaining group heard a rumble from outside. Phantasm glanced over just in time to see an avalanche of snow envelop the cave entrance.

"_EEEEEEEEEEEK! We're trapped like Rattata! What are we gonna do?"_

Pek's whole body began to shake. She wished now that she had never entered the cave. Being trapped inside was not something she was looking forward to. She moved towards the opening to the cave hoping that there would be a way out.

There wasn't.

"No, no, no." She said mostly to herself as she continued to look for a way out.

As Vemma attempted to calm her down, Leo couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"_How nice,"_ Phantasm muttered to himself, _"of all the people to come to our aid, we get a __Speluncaphobic."_

"Quiet," the rogue whispered. Given his current condition, he didn't think there was anything he could do to help physically. Instead, he opted for verbal help.

"Relax, we're not completely trapped. We'll just have to wait until morning when this damn storm is over, and then we'll blast our way out."

"I really hate caves," she grumbled, making her way back over to Leo. "This is going to be a very, very long night."

Phantasm regained some of his composure, but his knees were still knocking together. _"We need to tend to those wounds. Your arm still hasn't healed up from that incident in Lavender Town."_ He was referring to when Leo's Garchomp went on a rampage, nearly breaking Leo's arm and injuring most of another trainer's Pokémon. It was Phantasm who managed to stop him before more devastation could be wrought.

Pek's fear began to subside, replaced by concern for the wellbeing of the other trainer. "I have very limited medical supplies with me, but let's see what we can do." She knelt down next to Leo to look at his arm. She didn't feel any breaks, but decided not to question how he had gotten injured the first time. "Oh, and I'm Pek. In all the commotion I realized you don't know my name."

"Nice to meet you, I guess." Leo strained his neck to look at his Gengar. "Phantasm, grab some water out of the pack, would you?" The Ghost-type dove into his master's backpack, retrieving two bottles. He offered one to each of the trainers.

"Thank you." Pek said softly, taking the bottle. She took a sip, unsure of what else to really say or do to help.

After drinking from his own bottle, Leo gingerly removed his jacket to personally assess his wounds. "Well, it looks like these cuts aren't too serious. Either those Sneasel weren't putting a lot of effort into their attacks, or they were forcing me away…"

Pek was perplexed. "Forcing you away from what?"

"I don't know, but when I get my hands on those little bastards, they'll regret ever crossing me…" He hissed as Phantasm splashed some of the water onto the cuts, rubbing away the dried blood and cleaning out the wounds.

Pek nodded and drank from her bottle. "No need to get ahead of yourself. There isn't much you can do right now."

"Not now, but once morning comes…" Leo trailed off for a second before changing the subject. "What about you? I see you've been able to keep a handle on a beacon of your own."

"Yes," she answered, looking back to it, "but it wasn't easy to find, nor has it been easy to protect."

The rogue sighed. "Well, it's good to hear at least one of us is set to go. We're running short on time as it is."

"I know what you mean," Pek replied, putting down her water bottle. Before it felt like her heart was skipping several beats out of anxiety, but now she was growing a bit more comfortable. "And being stuck in here plus the storm isn't helping us very much."

"_We'll pull through this,"_ Vemma said in an attempt to encourage his trainer. _"We've been through worse."_

Pek smiled. "Very true. We'll just have to pick up the pace and not get lost once we are out of this stupid cave." She failed to notice Phantasm diving into her bag.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Leo asked.

"_She said she had medical supplies,"_ the Gengar replied in a muffled voice. _"I was just checking to see if...ooh! You'll never guess what colors she likes to wear!"_

"Get out of there!" Pek shrieked in embarrassment at what he might have been looking at.

"That does it," Leo groaned, recalling Phantasm with his Pokéball before more 'damage' could be done.

The rogue was clearly ashamed of his Pokémon, turning his head away. He couldn't remember the Ghost-type ever being this outgoing with anyone besides himself and Nathaniel, the trainer he met in Lavender Town. In addition, Phantasm had never intruded on personal property like this before.

"Sorry about that," he said, breaking the ice, "I don't know what came over him…"

Pek could hear the sincerity in the rogue's otherwise rough voice. "I…think he was just worried about you," she finally replied, trying to move past what just happened. She could feel her face turning beat red, and she quickly snatched up her bag placing it in her lap. She looked inside and carefully pulled out the medical supplies she had been talking about. There wasn't much besides some ointment and bandages, but Leo would have to make due.

"Well, he's always been like that," Leo said. "Part of me wonders why I wound up getting stuck with him, while the rest of me is glad I did."

"_I'd stick with the former,"_ Vemma mumbled as he lay down next to Pek, perhaps as a way of guarding against further embarrassment.

Clearing her throat, Pek moved a little closer to Leo. "Here, let me take care of that..."

She hesitated, waiting for him to offer his arm before she touched him, not wanting a repeat of when she had tried to take his sunglasses off.

"You…don't have to use up your supplies on me," the rogue said. "There may be a time down the road when you'll need them more than I do right now."

Pek shook her head at him and decided to put the ointment on his wounds without his permission.

"I doubt it. You need these covered before they get infected." Gently she placed some of the ointment on one of the scratches and reached for the bandage to place over it.

Leo sighed, submitting to the treatment. "Thank you," he said. "It's not often I meet trainers like you."

Pek smiled slightly, but said nothing as she continued to bandage his arm. Once she was finished, she moved back giving him his space. "Now hopefully that will heal in no time."

Leo flexed his arm as much as he could to ensure the bandages were secure. "I'm sure they will." He checked the time on his Pokégear. "It's late. You better get some sleep. It's going to be a long trip back to base tomorrow."

Pek nodded, settling down next to a wall and shutting her eyes. Vemma followed suit, ever vigilant in protecting his caretaker. Leo chose to stay up. He had been resting while unconscious for god knows how long, and the thoughts of how he was going to find his beacon again plagued his mind. He wouldn't be sleeping for quite a while.

Besides, _someone _had to keep watch in case something happened…

* * *

Pek awoke the next morning feeling more groggy than usual. She looked over to where Leo was the previous night, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Vemma wake up!" She urged.

The Vaporeon yawned as he stretched. _"What's the matter now?"_ He asked.

"Leo's gone!" Pek exclaimed.

Vemma glanced out to the entrance of the cave, which was no longer blocked off. Perhaps Leo had used Tiamat's Flamethrower to melt the snow away. He led Pek to the entrance, and the two were blessed with a literal winter wonderland. Everything was covered with snow, and the sun was shining brightly for the first time in a long time, illuminating the white landscape.

"_It looks like he flew the coop as soon as the storm ended."_ Vemma saw shoe impressions in the snow, heading in the opposite direction from the base of operations. He took a sniff of one of the impressions and nearly turned up his nose. _"Yep, these are his, alright."_

"He must be searching for that beacon he lost." Pek felt concerned; not because Leo had gone off on his own without saying anything, but because he had done so despite his injuries.

"_You shouldn't worry about him,"_ Vemma said abruptly. "_He can take care of himself."_ He could see the concern in his trainer's eyes, but his own mindset was clear. _"We need to worry about getting_ your _beacon back to base. We're losing precious time just standing around."_

Pek stood by, still unsure of what she should do…

* * *

"_Are you sure that was a good idea,"_ Phantasm asked, _"leaving her behind like that?"_

The Ghost-type was currently following his trainer's footprints in the snow, levitating off the ground.

"I'm sure," Leo replied, keeping an eye on his Pokégear, a soft beeping resonating from it. "She should be more concerned with getting back to base, while I need to be concerned with getting that beacon back."

"_Wouldn't it be easier to just find another one?"_ The Gengar began to shiver.

"There's no telling how long that would take, and time is not on our side. By the time we did find another one, it'd be too late." His device began to beep a bit more loudly as they started going uphill. "Besides, we've been able to track the original one just fine..."

"_Yeah, but_ _those Sneasel that took it did a number on you last night_," Phantasm said. _"Something tells me they won't be as merciful with you this time around." _

"You worry too much, you know that?" Leo asked. "Those sniveling little bastards had the elements of weather and surprise on their side. But right now _we'll _be the ones to exploit them..."

As they reached the top of the snowy embankment, the trainer got to his hands and knees, his Gengar following suit. They looked over the side to see an unusual sight.

The pack of Sneasel was in the clearing below. Leo counted at least two-dozen of them. The beacon was placed in the snow before a makeshift altar of ice and rock. The pack appeared to be worshipping it, bowing repeatedly in front of the altar and moaning incoherently.

"Bingo…" Leo stated.

"_So…what's the plan?"_ Phantasm asked.

"We don't want to waste too much of our time and energy," the trainer replied, pulling out some of his Pokéballs. "I'll keep the pack busy, while you sneak around their flank and retrieve the beacon. Wait until they're completely distracted before you make your move, got it?"

The Ghost-type gave a thumbs-up. _"Let's do it…"_

Oblivious to this exchange, the Sneasel continued their bizarre ritual. Those at the far back of the ceremony heard something whirl above them. As they looked up, a ball of blue energy fell on top of them. The resulting explosion sent them flying.

This got the attention of the rest of the pack. They circled up and took defensive postures, scanning the area for the source of the attack.

They found it in the form of Tiamat as she landed in the middle of their formation. She whipped around a full 360 degrees, knocking several of the Sneasel down with her tail while roasting others with her Flamethrower. A pair rushed her with their Quick Attacks, but she shrugged off the insults and blew them away with a Dragon Pulse.

The distraction left Tiamat's back exposed, and one daring Sneasel used this opportunity to try and land a devastating Crush Claw. Unfortunately for it, the Dark-type was knocked out by a Thunderpunch. The source was Steele, Leo's Metagross. This Pokémon was metallic by design, with a cyan body, four insect-like legs with large claws on the ends, and a head with expressionless eyes. Knowing its Psychic-type techniques would be of no use, it resorted to physical force.

The two were joined by Grizz the Snorlax, as he surrounded himself with the glow of his Curse. A trio of Sneasel attacked him from all sides, but the lumbering giant took these hits with little damage. When he was charged enough, he fell over into a Body Slam, utterly crushing the attacker in front of him. The other Sneasel backed off, and then ran away as Grizz rolled after them like a living boulder.

As the chaos continued, Phantasm slowly but surely made his way behind the altar. He grinned as he lifted the beacon out of its slot. "Gotcha," he said confidently.

He was so caught up in this 'moment of triumph,' he failed to notice another Pokémon attacking him from behind with a Night Slash. Phantasm yelped, both in surprise and in pain, as he sailed across the clearing and slammed into the cliff face on the other side.

"_Ouchies…"_ The Gengar muttered, plopping to the ground in a heap. As an extra insult to injury, the force of the collision caused a clump of snow to fall on top of him.

"No, Phantasm!" Leo exclaimed, sliding down the embankment to assist his fallen partner.

The attacker made his presence known with a primal screech. All action stopped as every Pokémon in the clearing looked towards the altar.

This creature looked far fiercer than the rest of the pack, and it was apparent that this was its leader. His magenta collar and head crest were tattered, and scars covered the rest of his body. His claws were razor-sharp, while his blood-red eyes showed nothing but pure malice. This was a Weavile, Sneasel's evolved form.

"_Who dares desecrate our holy ground?"_ The Weavile asked in a raspy voice.

Leo recalled Phantasm, who was knocked out by the attack made on him. "I dare," the trainer replied as he rose to his feet. "That beacon is mine!"

"_You mean _ours," the Weavile retorted_. "This sacred object protects us from the blizzards of death. We will not allow anyone or anything to threaten our survival. Leave this place now, or I shall show you no mercy."_

Leo showed no sign of backing down. The remainder of his Pokémon rejoined him as he took his stand. "Oh I'll leave, but that beacon is coming with me."

Most of the Sneasel hissed their disapproval and looked ready to rush the persistent trainer.

"_Back away!"_ The Weavile snarled. _"I will deal with this human slime myself!"_ Most of the pack seemed to step back in acknowledgement

"_But Krieg,"_ one of the Sneasel spoke up, apparently calling its leader by his name, _"let us take care of him! This is a pack matter!"_

"_It was, until you idiots failed to stop him!"_ Krieg boomed.

"_We tried to-"_

"_Shut up before I break you in half!"_ The defiant Sneasel shrank back even further in discontent.

The leader returned his attention to the 'trespasser.'_ "I have more than enough power to take on any full team of slaves any of your pathetic kind may have!"_

"_Then what are you waiting for?"_ Tiamat asked, the flame on her tail blazing brightly. _"Are you too much of a Combusken to try and prove it?" _

The Weavile snarled with rage at this insult. _"Prepare yourselves, as you will all feel my WRATH!"_ He leapt from the altar and charged.

"Take him down!" Leo commanded. His three active Pokémon jumped into battle as the audience of Sneasel watched from afar.

Grizz was the closest to the aggressor, and he balled himself up for a Rollout attack. He rolled forward, knowing that his increased defenses would make for an overwhelming set of blows.

Unfortunately, the continuous use of Curse had significantly slowed him down, and Krieg had no trouble moving out of the way from two successive Rollouts. Grizz uncurled himself on the third pass and swiped with an outstretched claw. The Weavile blocked it with one arm, while using the other to perform a Night Slash on the larger Pokémon's face, drawing lines of blood. Grizz roared in pain as he covered up the wounds. Krieg saw his chance to follow up with a Brick Break to the stomach.

The force of this maneuver proved devastating, not only taking the wind out of the giant's lungs, but also causing him to roll backwards and crash into a snow bank. Grizz slumped over face-down.

Steele was unfazed by Grizz's misfortune. Like a well-oiled machine, it went through the motions of what it considered a successful counterattack. It had broken apart a large boulder, and it used its psychic abilities to hurl the pieces as a Rock Slide. Krieg dodged and weaved through the incoming avalanche of stone, sharpening his already razor-sharp claws in a Swords Dance.

As the range closed, Steele opted for hand-to-hand combat, charging up power within its forward legs. It attempted a Meteor Mash, but Krieg ducked under it and dove into the snow. The sudden disappearance caused Steele to stop and regain its bearings, scanning the snow and waiting to strike when Krieg returned to the surface. However, despite its calculative mind and high probability of success considering its type advantage…

…it failed to anticipate its opponent resurfacing underneath it.

Krieg's surprise attack worked, catching Steele off guard with a Night Slash and knocking it over. As the Steel-type tried desperately to recover, the Weavile hit home with another Brick Break. This one proved more damaging than the last thanks to the Swords Dance, as Steele's metallic frame cracked in response. It gave a metallic groan before it slipped into unconsciousness.

Tiamat was shocked by this display of power, shooting off a Flamethrower in retaliation. Krieg jumped aside, making the knocked-out Steele the only victim to roast in the newly-produced fire.

"Watch your aim!" Leo barked, recalling Grizz and Steele before more harm could be done to them.

Tiamat snarled her resentment as she cut off her flame briefly, retook aim and fired again. The Weavile continued to make a mockery of the attempts, going through the motions of another Swords Dance. This agility forced the Charizard's hand, as she flew in closer in an attempt to get a better shot. Krieg maneuvered in front of a cliff face, flexing a claw and baiting Tiamat to attack. The Charizard was more than happy to oblige, zooming in while firing off a Dragon Pulse.

Krieg effortlessly ducked underneath the stream of energy just as Tiamat flew above him. The Weavile countered with a vicious uppercut to Tiamat's gut, and she was sent sprawling into the cliff face. Krieg charged up cold energy within his claws and used them with great effect. The Ice Punches effectively froze Tiamat's limbs, neck and tail to the rocks, pinning her in place. The Charizard, her head frozen to the side, roared in malice as she tried in vain to free herself. Krieg paid no attention to this, as he had other fish to fry.

"_Well, I've proven my point. You're done."_

Leo narrowed his eyes as he reached into one of his boots. He pulled out a combat knife and held it defensively. "I'm far from finished, you little bastard. I'll take you on myself if I have to!" The pressure intensified further as the rest of the pack started coming towards him.

Krieg chuckled. _"Don't make me laugh."_ With impressive speed, he attacked Leo, claws outstretched. The rogue barely dodged the strike, responding by slashing with his knife.

The Weavile winced as his side was grazed, just enough to draw blood. From the shocked look on his face, this was the first time in a long time he had been cut by anything. He growls turned feral as his pupils dilated.

"_BRING HIM DOWN!"_

The other Sneasel responded smartly, attacking Leo from behind. His knife was knocked away, and several Slashes further ripped up his jacket. Four or the Pokémon grabbed either of his arms, while others punched and kicked him with extreme prejudice. The combined weight of the Sneasel and their attacks forced Leo to his knees, and he was held in place as Krieg approached.

"_YOU DAMN FILTHY HUMAN!"_ He raged, connecting with a Brick Break to the side of Leo's head. The rogue swore he heard bells ringing as his sunglasses were knocked away. His head snapped back into place as the Weavile grabbed his chin, his claws digging in.

"_I'm going to enjoy this,"_ he said, cocking back his free arm.

"_Wait!"_

Krieg turned to face a Sneasel that was running towards him. Leo recognized the voice as belonging to the one that had spoken out earlier.

"_Stop it, Krieg. He's had enough!"_

Krieg let go of Leo, giving his full attention to the one who was defying him once again. "I'll _be the one to say when he's had enough, and that won't be until he's dead!"_

"Where's the honor in that?" The Sneasel asked. _ "He's already been beaten, and our idol is secure. There is no point in doing anything else to him!"_

Krieg ground his teeth together. _"You _dare _defend this human slime? Do you not realize what his kind has done to our region? Their intrusions will be the death of us all!"_

"_Or so you've led us to believe,"_ the Sneasel retorted. _"If anything, your _ruthlessness _will lead to our destruction!"_

'_DAMN YOU!"_ Krieg exploded, knocking the 'instigator' down with another Brick Break. The Sneasel fell back, and did not get up.

"_DOES ANYONE ELSE HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY BEFORE I PUNISH THEM?"_ The rest of the pack remained silent, their bodies shaking.

"_Now, where was I?"_ Krieg approached Leo, dark energy resonating from his sharpened claws. _"Oh yes, I was about to KILL YOU!"_

Before Krieg could connect with his Night Slash, a Hydro Pump connected with him, and he was knocked away from his intended victim. He snarled as Vemma appeared out of nowhere, tackling him to the ground. The other Sneasel let go of Leo as they rushed over in support of their leader.

The two Pokémon proceeded to duke it out as Pek came sliding down the embankment. She saw that Leo had recovered, but he was scrambling around the snow, trying desperately to find his sunglasses. When he saw Pek arriving on the scene, his search became even more frantic as he covered up his left eye.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked furiously. "You should have been back at base by now!"

"I came to find you," Pek replied, a bit upset that he was yelling at her. After all, if she hadn't shown up there was no telling what would have happened to him. "It looks like it's a good thing I did."

"This doesn't involve you," Leo retorted, digging through the snow during this exchange. "This is my mess, and I need to be the one to clean it up!"

Pek growled angrily, "It sure looks like you've been doing a great job." She spun around ready to leave him alone. She could not believe he was yelling at her after she had helped him not once, but twice!

The rogue's anger was rising as much as the pain in his body. "You don't understand. These Sneasel nearly killed me, and they're not the first of their kind to try it. No one messes with me and gets away with it!"

Pek could not believe what she was hearing. "What's gotten into you?" She asked, turning to face him again. "What happened to the respectful trainer I met last night?"

Leo's rage reached its boiling point. "Do you really want to know?" He responded near the top of his lungs, removing the cover from his face.

Pek was shocked at what she saw. She wasn't sure how long ago it was, but the eye had been gouged out, replaced by a glass one. The scar was far larger than she had imagined.

"A pack of Sneasel attacked me when I was younger," he explained. _"This_ was the end result! Since then I've never seen that species of Pokémon in a good light. They're all just a bunch of treacherous scum, and this pack is no different than the rest!" He dropped to one knee, the pain becoming unbearable. "I have to beat them…I can't let them get away with this…"

Pek now understood why Leo had been wearing sunglasses all this time, even in near darkness. While was still angry with him, she couldn't stay that way for too long.

She knelt down beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I understand the need for revenge, and I can see why you hate them so much, but that doesn't mean you have to face your problems alone."

Leo's remaining eye seemed to soften, his rage having burned off. "You don't…have to be here…"

Pek shook her head. "I want to be here. Now come, we need to get out of here. You're in bad shape right now."

"…_Not as bad a shape as I'm_ ABOUT_ to make him!"_

The two trainers looked up to see that Krieg had broken away from Vemma and was leaping towards them. Instinctively Leo reached a hand to Pek's shoulder to force her down.

There was no need, thankfully, as Krieg was blasted away by a Flamethrower. The two trainers were relieved to see that Tiamat had finally freed herself from her icy shackles. Vemma joined them, as well.

Leo stood up. "Let's say we take care of business," he suggested, offering a hand.

Pek took it and rose back to her feet. "Alright, let's do it." Their respective starting Pokémon gave growls of approval as Krieg regained his footing.

"_Damn it all…you'll all PAY!"_ He ignored the opposing Pokémon and went straight for their trainers. The two jumped aside and issued their commands.

"Tiamat, Dragon Pulse!"

"Vemma, Aurora Beam!"

The Vaporeon was the first to react, firing off a rainbow-colored beam from his mouth. Krieg, his body aching and burning from the last few attacks, had just enough time to avoid this oncoming strike. But since the commands came simultaneously, there was no time to dodge the Dragon Pulse. He was sent crashing into the snow as his pack watched in disbelief.

Blinded by rage, Krieg tried attacking the humans again with full force. He was stopped in his tracks by Tiamat, who swatted him away with a Focus Blast-charged tail. He cried out as he was sent flying.

"Use Flamethrower and finish him off!"

"Combine with your Hydro Pump!"

The two Pokémon fired off their respective strongest attacks, and they mixed together in a vortex of sheer power. The combined attack struck Krieg on his way down, and it forced him to crash into the makeshift altar, destroying it in a cloud of snow and ice. When the dust settled, the once proud Weavile was knocked out.

His pack responded smartly. "Fall back!" One of them cried. Not wanting any further conflict, the Sneasel collected their leader and the beacon and made a run for it, disappearing into the forest.

"Damn it!" Leo spat, picking up his combat knife. "They got away!"

"It's alright. We'll find them again," Pek answered, equally as upset.

Leo checked his Pokégear again. "There's no time. There's less than an hour before the deadline. I may be out of the running, but we need to make sure you stay in it."

Pek looked down, and noticed Leo's sunglasses at her feet. She held them up as she spoke. "I can go by myself. You should probably go after them."

The rogue accepted the glasses graciously before putting them back on. "It's too late for that. I've reached my limit as far as this competition goes, and I still have to repay you for all you've done these past few days. I can't let your sacrifice go to waste."

Pek sighed and nodded. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she preferred that he came with her. At least then she wouldn't get lost on the way. "Then we should really get going. Are you sure you're alright to travel?"

"I'll be fine. We need to hurry though. I doubt they'll wait around for much longer."

Pek recalled Vemma, looking a little skeptical. "What's your plan, then? I don't think your Charizard can carry the both of us, nor can my Skarmory. And the rest of your Pokémon have been knocked out."

Leo recalled Tiamat, and then enlarged another Pokéball. "Not all of them," he replied, releasing the Pokémon that was inside. It took the form of a plesiosaur-like creature with light-blue skin, a large shell on its back, and a crest on its forehead. This was Leo's trusted Lapras, Cascada.

Leo helped Pek onto the Lapras's back before climbing on, himself. "Alright Cascada, listen up," he told the Transport Pokémon. "We need to get back to base and quickly. Think you can manage?"

"I'll do my best," Cascada replied.

"Atta girl. Now, use Ice Beam!" The Lapras charged up cold energy in her mouth before firing it at the ground in front of her. The snow quickly shifted from a powdery mix to an icy sheet.

"Hang on," Leo motioned. Pek wrapped her arms around his waist as he gripped Cascada's shell tightly. "Let's move out!" With a great heave, Cascada propelled herself onto the ice she created and she began to slide forward, occasionally firing off more Ice Beams to ensure as smooth a trip as possible.

Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching their departure. A determined look in its eyes, it followed them in hot pursuit.

* * *

It was a long and perilous journey, but Cascada managed to bring her trainer and his traveling companion to the main building of the Ultimate Battle Frontier, to the amazement of the staff and other competitors alike. As the Lapras came to a stop, Pek leapt from her back and headed inside, beacon in hand.

"Excellent job, Cascada," Leo praised. "I think we did it." Cascada was nearly out of breath, but had plenty of air in her lungs to give out a growl of joy.

"_Trainer!"_

The rogue's attention was given to the source of the call. It was the Sneasel that had stood up against Krieg, and he looked completely exhausted. Leo took a step back, while Cascada moved to defend her master.

"Where's the rest of your pack?" The trainer asked.

"_Long gone,"_ the Sneasel replied. _"I've left them for my own reason."_

Leo was confused. "What reason is that?"

"_To prove to you that not all Sneasel are 'treacherous scum,' as you call us. I have my own sense of honor, and I did not want to take part in the attack on you. It was I who insisted that the ambush group didn't kill you. I just wanted to take our idol back, not take a life in the process."_

"So why did you come all this way?"

The Sneasel sighed. _"I lost my honor this day. I don't deserve to be with my own kind until I can regain it. I feel the only way I can regain it is to properly train myself in the ways of a true warrior."_

He got to his knees and took a bowing position - not one of worship, but of mercy. _ "I ask your permission to accompany you on your journey."_

Leo thought long and hard. The memories of those years ago and now filled his mind, and various conflicting thoughts clashed. For the first time in a long time, he removed his sunglasses to clearly look into the Sneasel's eyes with his own. He had taken in every word, reading the Sneasel's eyes and his tone of voice. While Cascada looked unsure, he was positive that these words were truthful.

"Do you have a name?"

The Sneasel shook his head.

Leo reached into his backpack and pulled out an Ultra Ball. "You do now. Welcome to the team, Priam."

The Sneasel, newly dubbed as Priam, leapt into the air as Leo threw the Ultra Ball. The two came into contact as he was absorbed. The ball snapped back into Leo's hand as the red light ceased to flash. The road to healing and redemption would be a long one, but he knew this was a positive first step.

Meanwhile, Pek made it to the registration desk, holding up the beacon she fought so hard to obtain. She handed it to the aide behind the counter so it could be verified.

"Please, did I make it in time?" She asked.

The aide scanned the barcode on the beacon. "Funny you should ask," he replied, pointing to the clock above them. There were three seconds left before the deadline, and they quickly counted down. Pek breathed a sigh of relief as Leo and Cascada came in.

"Congratulations on qualifying," the rogue said, sounding a little dejected. "I'm glad I was able to make a difference." Cascada, knowing that her trainer was unable to complete the trial, gave a mournful groan as she lowered her head. Leo put his head against hers as a way to console her.

"Thank you Leo, for getting me here in time," Pek said quietly.

"It's the least I could do," Leo replied, recalling Cascada so she could rest. "If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be dead right now."

"So…what happens now?" She asked, looking down at her feet. "Will you stay here much longer…or are you going to leave?"

The rogue scratched the back of his head, turning away slightly. "I don't know just yet," he answered. "Part of me thinks there's not much else I can do besides watch from the sidelines. The rest of me…"

"There's always the Night of 1000 Chimechos," the aide chimed in.

"What the heck is that?" Leo asked.

"It's a gathering we've arranged for everyone involved in the Ultimate Battle Frontier, whether or not they are still actively competing in it. It's a way for people to unwind, get to know each other, and just have a great time."

The rogue raised an eyebrow. "Well then…"

"What do you think?" Pek asked. "Does that sound like something that will keep you around a little while longer?"

Leo gave a huff as he thought. "Well, perhaps. It's just a matter of finding someone to go with…"

* * *

A few days passed, and the Night of 1000 Chimechos arrived. Many of the trainers still in the area had chosen to come, most going as far as wearing the most formal wear they either had or could afford. Couples walked up the grand steps arm-in-arm, while those without dates – mostly guys - quickly went in, intent on insuring that wouldn't be the case by the time the night was through.

Leo had decided to show up, wearing a combination of a black suit and blue tie. Instead of his sunglasses, he had on a red mask that covered the upper left side of his face. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, near the main entranceway to the ballroom. His ever-loyal Gengar was leaning with him.

"_How come you're not enjoying the party?"_ Phantasm asked. _"I thought this was supposed to be a night for everyone to enjoy themselves."_

"That's easy for you to say," Leo replied, "but I don't even know if I'll be able to have a good time. I feel so…isolated…"

Phanstasm looked up to see a spectacular sight. He quickly tugged at Leo's pant leg. _"Ooh, maybe not for long,"_ he piped up, pointing in the direction of the steps. Leo looked where he was pointing and raised an eyebrow.

Pek smoothed down the wrinkles on her brown and white ruffled dress as she reached the top of the steps. She had spotted Leo standing at the entrance and decided she should at least go and say hello. She was surprised that he had even bothered to show up.

"Hi," she said with a smile as she approached him.

Leo didn't know what shocked him more – the fact that Pek had decided to take up his offer and accompany him to this event, or the fact that she kept her word. It was rare for someone he knew to do this for him, after all.

He gave a bow. "Good to see you again," he replied modestly.

"_See?"_ Phantasm asked. _"I told you she likes to wear those colors!"_ This got Leo's face burning as red as the mask he wore.

Pek blushed and looked at the floor, trying her best to ignore Phantasm. "I…was afraid you were going to change your mind," she stated in a low voice.

Leo gave a coy smile, and he responded by doing something he had seen gentlemen do in many a movie - taking her hand and kissing it.

"Now what kind of person would I be to disappoint the one who risked her spot in this competition – and her life – to help him?"

Pek felt her face getting warmer and knew she must be beet red by now. She smiled shyly and looked into the already crowded ballroom. "This should be interesting..."

Leo nodded. "Only one way to find out," he replied, offering an arm. Pek took it, and the two joined the festivities, a giggling Phantasm following close behind.


End file.
